Life of the Party
by GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Carlos has a long time girlfriend Ericka, but is cheating on her with Alia. Alia knows he has a girlfriend but doesn't know who she is. Carlos then meets Dean. They are also in the beginning stages of a relationship. This is the short story of how Carlos is living 3 different lives, so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story about being caught up in a love rectangle. It is told in POV's and has 5 chapters. If you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. **

**Carlos POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing for the fifth time. It was 6 in the morning, who the fuck keeps calling me? Before I could pick up the phone, the ringing had stopped. I turned over to see Alia, with her messy brown hair and mouth wide open, just enjoying her sleep. I looked at her and as I began to cuddle with her the phone rang again.

"Ugh!" I angrily picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. Oh Shit. It was Ericka.

"Hello." I said pretending to sound asleep.

"Carlos where are you? You didn't tell me you were staying out all night." She tensely said.

I faked a yawn, "I'm sorry babe, I got really hammered and decided to stay with James so I wouldn't have to drive home." I lied. "Plus it was late and I didn't want to wake you."

"I suppose…" she said hesitantly. "Well hurry up because I want to see you before I do my morning workout."

"Yes ma'am." Damn I'm good.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I turned over to see Alia still knocked out. That girl can sleep. I gently nudged her.

"Babe."

She didn't move.

"Alia..wake up…I have to go."

Still nothing.

I thought for a second and knew exactly what to say. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm up." She immediately shot up, eyes open and began stretching out.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Babe. I have to go. I'll call you later."

"No…stay with me. Let's make the breakfast you just woke me up for." She whined through her yawns.

"I can't. I gotta go. Gimme a kiss."

She pouted and gave me a kiss. I quickly got dressed and left her house.

On the way I decided to pop into Starbucks and flirt a little with the attractive barista there Dean. I was never one to go both ways, but damn this boy was too fine to pass up.

"Hey Dean. Can I get the usual?"

"Anything for my most handsome customer. Green tea and Mocha Frapp coming up!" He said with a smile.

"Ah..service and a smile."

"Here ya go handsome. Enjoy it on me."

"Why thank you." I gave him my card. "Call me sometime."

With a wink and a nod I left the shop.

As I was driving, Swimming In You came on the jazz station. Man I loved Cool Under Shadows, that guy Tay is a genius. As I began to groove to the music I received a text from Alia:

_Had a great time last night. Can't wait to see you Thursday ;)_

I smirked. Waiting until I got to the red light, I replied:

_I bet you can't. Let's try the laundry room next time._

Cars honked behind me to go when the light turned green. "Sorry!" I remarked outloud.

10 minutes later I pulled into the garage of the house I shared with my longtime girlfriend.

**Ericka's POV**

I watched as he pulled into our 2 car garage. I seriously wonder where the fuck he goes when he leaves the studio. I know it's not with Logan or Kendall, they are happily married. And I know it's not ALWAYS with James. He worries me. I hope he isn't cheating on me again.

I heard him close the garage door and yell my name. I was too deep in my thoughts to realize he was almost to door still yelling my name.

"Ericka! Didn't you hear me?" He walked in sounding annoyed.

"Huh? No...I was looking out the window. It's a beautiful morning don't you think?" I said still gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Yeah..I guess so." "I bought you a green tea for your workout. Aren't I a thoughtful boyfriend?"

I turned around to him and plastered on a smile. "Yeah! Thanks babe, you are the best!" I kissed his cheek and began to head downstairs.

"Wait up! I wanna walk you out."

"Alrighty!" We locked arms and walked down the stairs. When I got to the door I said, "Thanks for walking me, I love you Carlos."

He stared at me. "Carlos? You rarely call me that. Are you okay?" He felt my forehead.

"Yeah. Im fine" I smiled. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"Aww. I love you too babe. Call me when you are done and we can have some lunch."

"Okay. See you later."

We kissed and I left to go to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ericka's POV**

On the way to the gym I decide to drop by my mom's house. I hadn't seen her in a few weeks so I thought I would pay her a little visit. She always knows what to say.

When I got to the house, the garage door was open. I walked inside and was greeted by our dog Hershey.

"Hey baby!" I patted Hershey ferociously as she jumped on me and wagged her tail. "How are you my love?"

"Kay is that you?" I heard my mom call from upstairs.

"Yeah mommy it's me! What are you doing?"

"Just changing into my gardening clothes. Those weeds out in the back are relentless!"

I left Hershey alone and began to walk to window. "Yeah I see that. Where is Uncle Mike?"

"He went to the store to get me some gravel." Mom began to come downstairs. She looked so cute in her little gardening outfit.

"Ohhh okay."

We embraced when she made her way down. "What you been up to? How are Carlos and Sydney?"

"They are both fine. Carlos is working on the anniversary album so he's been gone a lot. I just got promoted at work so I'm training for that at the moment."

"That's nice baby! You don't seem too excited about it. Something going on at work?" She sat down and patted the cushion next to her.

"No. I am excited. It's just Carlos. I'm worried about him. I think he is cheating on me." I wouldn't dare say again. My mom would knock me sideways.

"You think, or you know? Don't try to talk yourself out of what you think is right Ericka." Snaps. She called me Ericka. I think she knows. Ugh moms always know.

"Yeah mommy I know. What do I do if he is cheating?" I sighed. "We've been together for so long; I don't want to start over."

"Sometimes what you want isn't always right Kay. Maybe this is the push you need to decide the rest of your life. You are still young." I was silent.

She pushed through the silence and continued, "I love you my sweet daughter. In the end you know what's right for you. I support you in whatever you do." She smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I love you too mommy."

Uncle Mike came in the door being loud as usual. "IS THAT MY DARLING NIECE ERICKA'S CAR OUTSIDE?"

I giggled and got up from the couch. "Hey Uncle Mike!"

"Hello my Darling Kansas." He gave me a tight hug.

"Eww Uncle Mike you are all sweaty!"

"Sorry baby your mother has me working like a dog!"

"Please! You volunteered!" I heard mom yell from the living room.

We both laughed and I said I had to go. We said our goodbyes and I promised I would come around more often. I got in my car and realized I stayed longer than I had anticipated. "Shit. Missed my gym time." I looked at my phone to see a text from Carlos:

_Hey babe, have a meeting about the album. Can't do lunch. Dinner at the Roadhouse tonight?_

Sigh. Of course you are too busy. I replied:

_No. Don't worry about it. I'll just pick something up for dinner. See you later._

I started the car agitated. I'm still going to go to the gym I need to work this frustration off.

My phone dinged again:

_Don't be angry. I'll come pick you up around 8. Wear something sexy ;)_

_Yeah._

Ass.

**Carlos POV**

As soon as Ericka left the house, I immediately ran upstairs to take a shower. I'm shocked she didn't smell any of Alia on me. That girl is a beast in the bed.

I hopped into the shower and wondered what I was going to get into today. I may call up James and see what's up with him. I know Kendall won't want to chill because he has a date with the wife while the kids are at school. Logan either, he is a newlywed so I doubt his wife would let him go anywhere. Damn I wish we hadn't finished this album so early.

I got out the shower feeling so fresh and so clean. Feeling myself as I looked in the mirror. I shaved up, brushed my hair and put on some fresh clothes.

Checked my phone for any missed calls. 2 from my mom, 1 from Alia, and 1 from Dean. Ooo calling already? Someone's an eager beaver. I'll call him later, I need some nourishment.

I went downstairs to raid our fridge. "Looks like we need to go shopping. Ain't shit to eat in this thing." I closed the fridge and wrote a list of things for Ericka to buy on her next shopping trip. Guess I'll make me a sandwich.

In the middle of my awesome sandwich making, I hear my Regular Show ringtone. Hah. Always cracks me up. It's Dean. Calling again.

"Hello." I say sounding nonchalant.

"Hey there handsome. I have a break at noon, wanna do lunch?"

I think about the lunch I had planned with Ericka, "Nah. I already got plans. Maybe tomorrow."

"Damn. Thought I was gonna get to have a little shot of caramel in my coffee. Tomorrow then."

"Oh really? I guess I can reschedule." I text Ericka real quick:

_Hey babe, have a meeting about the album. Can't do lunch. Dinner at the Roadhouse tonight?_

"Alright. I can do noon. Where should we meet?" I say in my sexy voice.

"Sweet Treatery, that cupcake place across the street from Starbucks."

"Alright it's a date. See you then."

"Okay handsome. Bye."

"Bye."

I got off the phone with Dean and continue making my sandwich. I suppose I should change since this is a date. Hope Ericka isn't too upset.

1 new text message.

_Wanna go for Round 2?_

Hah. Not now Alia.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been sick but I'm getting better now so sorry! I hope you enjoy this part. It's pretty short but it ties into the last chapter well so I hope you enjoy =) Please feel free to leave any questions, comments or concerns.

**Carlos POV**

"No I can't come over tonight Tonio…Tell mama I have to rehearse for the show…No that's not true but just tell her because if I call she is going to guilt me into coming…Aight…Bye."

I hung up the phone and apologized to Dean, "Sorry about that. My mom has been trying to get me to clean out her garage for the longest."

He smirked and said, "Aww mom misses her baby."

I laughed, "That and my brother Antonio won't do it. But enough about me, what's your family like?"

"My mom is pretty cool; I never knew my dad so can't say much about him. I have 2 older sisters, one in college and the other newly married."

"Oh that's cool. It's only me and my brother, my mom wanted a girl though."

"That's always how it is. My mom wanted all boys and got my sisters first; I guess she figured she would keep trying until she got a boy" He laughed.

I looked at my watch and realized time had gotten away from us. His break had been over for at least 30 minutes. I think he realized it when I looked at my watch and made a face.

"Oh shit, my break has been over! I gotta go but we should do this again." He winks and pulls me in for a hug.

I guess he felt my body tense up because he let go quickly and apologized. "No it's cool, you just surprised me. But I agree, let's do this again. Text me later and we will figure something out."

"Yes sir. I'll see you later handsome."

"Bye." I say walking up to the counter and asking the worker if I could have a half dozen chocolate chip cupcakes for Alia and a half dozen champagne crème for Ericka. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

As I was paying I felt my phone vibrate. It was Alia calling.

"Hey I was just thinking about you."

"Ooo..were they naughty thoughts?"

"Not this time. I bought you some of your favorite cupcakes. I'll bring them over tomorrow."

"You are so thoughtful babe. Thanks!"

"I try. I'm going to talk to you later."

"Okay baby, bye!"

I hung up the phone and texted Ericka:

_Hope you are getting ready for tonight! Only a few more hours =)_

I got in my car and made my way to the house to get ready for tonight. I really enjoy spending time with Ericka. Maybe I should rethink this new thing with Dean. Before I could contemplate my 'busy' life any further my phone dinged;

_Change of plans. I have a business dinner tonight. Reschedule?_

I pulled into our shared garage and answered:

_Oh. Can I tag along? Or is it strictly business?_

Damn. She must be mad at me. Or maybe she knows. I shook my head immediately, nah. She can't know. We've been very careful.

_No. You can come too. It's at some hotel. Might be long though, didn't know if you would be up to it._

_I'd do anything to support you babe =) Maybe we could even rent a room and spend the night. We need a night just for us._

_Aww thanks. Yeah sure, we need to talk anyways. I'll make reservations. Be at the OMNI hotel at 7._

Oh shit. The OMNI is where Alia works.

_Okay babe. See you there =)_

How the fuck am I going to handle this?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry It has taken so long for the next chapter! I have just had a lot of personal things to deal with and it really weighed me down but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter even though its super short. This is the second to last chapter so let me know what you think so far! **

**Ericka's POV**

As I was leaving the gym, I got a call from my boss saying that he needed me tonight for a business dinner. I was going to decline since I wasn't in the mood but he said it was a big client and he needed his best employees there to talk the company up. I sighed and told him I would meet him there after I showered and got dressed.

_Hope you are getting ready for tonight! Only a few more hours =)_

Damn, I forgot I made plans with Carlos tonight.

_Change of plans. I have a business dinner tonight. Reschedule?_

I wasn't in the mood to be around him anyways. I got in my car and before I could start it up he messaged me back:

_Oh. Can I tag along? Or is it strictly business?_

Ugh.

_No. You can come too. It's at some hotel. Might be long though, didn't know if you would be up to it. _

Please don't be up to it. On second thought…

_I'd do anything to support you babe =) Maybe we could even rent a room and spend the night. We need a night just for us. _

_Aww thanks. Yeah sure, we need to talk anyways. I'll make reservations. Be at the OMNI hotel at 7._

I can talk to him in a location where he can't run away from me so easily. I need to confront him about his extracurricular activities.

I pulled up to my house and smelled a familiar cologne as I walked inside and up the stairs, I must have just missed him I thought as I began to de robe for my shower.

**Carlos POV**

This is not good I said as I pulled into Alia's cul de sac and honked my horn to let her know I was outside.

"Hey baby!" She said walking over to the car swinging those hips like nobody's business.

"Hey love, I can't stay I just wanted to drop these off to you."

"Aww my favorite cupcakes! Thank you so much! I will enjoy these while I am at work tonight." She leaned in to kiss me. I hesitantly kissed her back.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep. Great. What time do you have to go to work?"

"At 9. I'm doing the 3rd shift." She made a face that made me laugh.

I looked at my watch and saw that is 6:45.

"Gotta go babe. Have a great night at work!" I pulled out of the driveway and saw her waving as she ran back inside.

I sighed deeply and went to the hotel. I arrived there about 20 minutes late but I saw Ericka sitting at the table looking absolutely breath- taking. I made my way over to the table and she introduced me.

"Mr. Mojica this is my boyfriend Carlos…" He leaned in to shake my hand, "Carlos this is my boss Ryan Mojica."

"Nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands and took our seats.

"Your girlfriend is quite the negotiator" He said looking at Ericka proudly. "It only took her 10 minutes to convince our partners to sign the new deal."

She smiled. "That's great baby. I'm so proud of you." I kissed her cheek and we continued to celebrate until her boss was called away.


End file.
